


Caramel macchiato

by Estefanyaaaa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estefanyaaaa/pseuds/Estefanyaaaa
Summary: Midori trabaja en una cafetería y Yuzuru se vuelve su cliente favorito.





	Caramel macchiato

**Author's Note:**

> Nada, lo escribi en una madrugada, espero que les guste :)

La mañana era algo gélida en pleno otoño, Midori exhalo complacido al entrar al café, aunque todavía no había abierto tenían un ambiente cálido allí. Su gerente llegaba siempre un par de minutos antes que él para encender la calefacción y así preparar el lugar para la apertura diaria. Camino automáticamente hasta el locker donde mantenía la ropa de trabajo mientras se frotaba las manos buscando entrar en calor lo más rápido posible.

Al terminar de cambiarse se acercó al espejo para colocarse la identificación en su uniforme, a la vista como siempre se lo pedían, pero por mas “visible” que pusiera la placa metálica termina escondiéndose en su delantal con el paso del tiempo, ya que cada hora estaba más inclinado hacia adelante como una flor marchitándose por el frío. 

Suspiro rápido tratando de sacarse esa idea de la cabeza, se abofeteó las mejillas suavemente tratando de sacarse la poca somnolencia que aún persistía en su cara y termino repitiendo su rutina diaria antes de trabajar.

Sonrió de manera temblorosa mientras decía:

\-- Buenos dias ¿Que podria servirle esta mañana?

Mantuvo la misma sonrisa por el tiempo récord de cuatro segundos antes de sonrojarse profundamente mientras cubría su rostro y murmuraba una serie de “No sé cómo conseguí este trabajo”, “Ni siquiera porque me postule”, “¿Como rayos pase la entrevista si mi video estaba mal enfocado?” 

Su mente reprodujo las palabras de su compañero de biología: “TAKAMINEEEE ¿ESTÁS PENSANDO MENOS DE TI OTRA VEZ? DEBES CONFIAR MÁS EN TUS HABILIDADES, NO LLEGASTE HASTA AQUÍ SOLO PORQUE SÍ”. Aún en sus recuerdos la voz de Chiaki lo aturdía un poco, y seguía sin saber porque su voz siempre sonaba tan fuerte a pesar de que sólo fuera producto de su imaginación.

Salió del área de empleados con el cansancio de una jornada de completo de trabajo aunque apenas eran las 6:55 de la mañana y el café habría en solo cinco minutos. Del otro lado de café el encargado terminaba de limpiar una mesa con una sonrisa en su rostro. Siempre sospecho que ese chico era algun hibrido entre un humano y un ángel, es decir ¿quien mas podria sonreir tan ampliamente a las siete de la mañana?¿siquiera es legal?

\-- Oh Takamine ¿Terminaste tu preparación mental?

Midori se sintió algo avergonzado mientras Hajime le sonreía con esa expresión de “Esta bien no te juzgo”. Sin duda debe ser un ángel. Asintió lentamente mientras encorvaba un poco.

\-- ¿En ese caso podrias poner el cartel de abierto y quedarte en la caja? Yo limpiare los baños y luego vendré a ayudarte.

\-- Esta bien Hajime.

Se acercó a la puerta de vidrio para dar vuelta el cartel de ‘abierto/cerrado’ antes de volver al mostrador y asegurarse de que todo está en orden. Las máquinas estaban encendidas, la pizarra ya tenia bebida y acompañamiento del día, los vasos plásticos estaban en orden. Su mente dejó de seguir la lista mental que acostumbra a seguir cada mañana cuando la campanilla de entrada lo distrajo. Ninguna preparación mental es efectiva si un cliente iba a entrar a apenas medio minuto de abierto el café.

Su sonrisa temblorosa de “atención al cliente” apareció en su cara pero se quedó paralizada al ver a la persona que acababa de entrar. Un joven bonito, aparentemente de su edad, se acercaba al mostrador con una sonrisa tan encantadoramente cálida que no parecia que hace instantes estaba siendo abrazado por frío matutino. A medida que se iba acercando al mostrador Midori fue notando uno a uno los detalles de su persona. Tenía el cabello negro azulado, lo suficientemente corto como para resaltar sus hermosos ojos violetas que brillaban tenuemente ante la luz de la habitación. Los que casi atraen toda la atención que podía prestar en el momento, casi, si no fuera por el lunar que descansaba bajo su ojo izquierdo, una marca de belleza ahí hizo que suspirara de la sorpresa. 

La persona en cuestión empezó a tocar su labio con el dedo índice mientras echaba una ojeada al menú que se exponía a su espalda. Midori no pudo evitar mirar esos bonitos labios mientras envidiaba a los dedos de ese chico. ¡Jamás había envidiado alguna parte del cuerpo de otra persona! ¡Y mucho menos a un dedo! E inmediatamente se retractó de tal envidia al ver lo delgados y elegantes que eran, meticulosamente acariciando ese labio como si cada movimiento fuera medido. Genial, ahora no sabía si quería ser un dedo o un labio.

\-- ¿Disculpa, señor mnn… Takamine?

Dijo la persona mas hermosa que había visto en sus diecinueve años de vida, después de claramente leer la identificación que Midori llevaba en el pecho. Olvídate de eso de querer ser un labio, el dia de hoy estaba más que feliz de ser él mismo si tenía la oportunidad de oír su nombre salir de los labios de esta persona. Por el momento de plena euforia interna apenas recordó que tenía que responderle al chico lindo porque ¡era un cliente y él se suponía que estaba trabajando!

\-- ¡Si! 

El cliente se sorprendió por una milésima de segundo antes sonreir y tapar su boca, esperando que Midori no escuchara su pequeña risa.

\-- Fufufu~ Alguien inicia su jornada laboral con mucha energía ¿no es cierto?

Midori siente que estalla en un sonrojo vergonzoso al darse cuenta que había contestado con demasiada efusividad.

\-- Si. No. Es decir ¿lo siento?

A este punto de la conversación no sabía qué era lo suficientemente aceptable, socialmente, de responder. Así que se inclinó por una disculpa mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza.

\-- Oh no, realmente no hace falta que me de disculpas, solo trataba de verificar si usted podría tomar mi pedido esta mañana.

“Tomaría tu pedido aún si fueran las 3 AM y me pidieras que salga a la intemperie a contar las estrellas para ti”

Midori se abofeteó mentalmente después de pensar eso. Ni siquiera había estado frente a este personaje cinco minutos y ya estaba desvariando. 

\-- ¿Qué puedo servirte? 

Su cliente favorito, recientemente apodado así, sonrió complacido antes realizar su pedido.

\-- Un caramel macchiato con caramelo extra y azúcar morena. 

Midori señaló que el azúcar se encontraba a disposición de los clientes al final de la barra mientras tomaba el vaso de papel correspondiente al que señaló el cliente y sacó el fibron que guardaba en el bolsillo de su delantal. Todavía no sabe cómo dio la información, tal vez ya puede entrar en modo automático en el trabajo.

\-- Es muy conveniente. 

Informo el otro mientras tomaba cuatro sobres de azúcar morena y los guardaba en su bolsillo. Midori hizo una nota mental de que le gustaban las cosas dulces. Le pareció un detalle muy lindo, a esta altura otro detalle lindo de esta persona ya es como agregarle otra mancha al tigre.

\-- ¿Que debería escribir en el vaso?

Se miraron unos segundo a los ojos y por un par de segundos Midori sintió como todo el aire abandonaba sus pulmones generando un silencioso dolor en el pecho. No sabia que era ni porque pero sintió que la persona frente a él estaba pasando por lo mismo, o eso creyó ver. 

\-- Hi-Hime-

\-- ¿Uh?¿Hime?¿Con el Kanji de “princesa”?

Su cliente pareció salir de un pequeño trance al oír sus preguntas, trato de esconderlo tras una pequeña tos como si intentara aclarar su garganta.

\-- Efectivamente, sería un lindo detalle ¿No lo cree, señor Takamine? 

“Ningún detalle seria mas lindo que tu sonrisa”

Trato de garabatear el kanji con su mano temblorosa. Tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para recuperar la compostura y no cometer algún error fatal con la cafetera, lo que menos quería era quemarse a primera hora de la mañana. No pudo evitar robar un par de miradas a su cliente, notando la esbelta figura que dejaba ver aún con un grueso abrigo de invierno. 

“Más que una princesa es un príncipe”

No pudo evitar darle la razón a su inquieta mente mientras comenzaba a realizar el pedido. Cuando lo dio por terminado se felicitó mentalmente por no haberlo arruinado a pesar de la notable presión que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Después de gritar ‘hime’ del otro lado de la barra no pudo evitar que se le ponga la piel de gallina al escuchar la particular risa del príncipe.

\-- Fufufu~ es algo encantador que me llames cual princesa señor Takamine.

Dijo mientras dejaba un poco más del monto de la bebida sobre el mostrador. Midori dudo de si mismo ya que generalmente tomaba el pago antes de preparar el café, de seguro algo estaba pasando, algo muy importante.

\-- Le agradezco por tan cordial atención, será un gusto volver aquí mañana.

Midori casi salta de su propio cuerpo al escuchar esa afirmación.

\-- ¡¿Vendrás aquí mañana también?!

Su cliente parecía haberse acostumbrado a sus arrebatos de efusividad así que solo le sonrió mientras tomaba delicadamente su vaso con café.

\-- Por supuesto, he empezado a tomar unas clases universitarias cerca de aquí por lo que mi primera parada del día será por este café.

Midori empezó a brillar junto con su sonrisa, eso significaba que podía ver al príncipe casi a diario y a primera hora de cada dia.

\-- Espero nos llevemos bien señor Takamine.

\-- ¡Si, hasta mañana princesa!

Su príncipe le devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de mano antes de salir por la puerta dejando un manto de viento helado dentro de la habitación. Cuando la emoción fue menguando pudo notar como su corazón latía a un ritmo alarmantemente rápido, apreto la parte delantera de su delantal mientras sonreía ante la anticipación del día siguiente, cuando volviera a tomarle su pedido, trataría de preguntarle que está estudiando, tal vez donde, si siempre le gustaron los dulces. Hasta que cayó en cuenta que tal vez no sería él quien le tome su pedido al dia siguiente.

Salto la barra de pedidos como le enseñaron en esa clase de parkour a la que fue con Chiaki. Corriendo literalmente al baño mientras gritaba “HAJIME TIENES QUE DEJARME ATENDER LA CAJA TODAS LAS MAÑANAS A PARTIR DE HOY POR FAVOR” obviamente su encargado, Hajime Shino el ángel, con trapeador en mano y sonrisa confundida le dijo que ni había ningún problema mientras que llegué a horario.

Midori sentía que podría llorar de felicidad. Shino no entendía muy bien pero le pareció un lindo que su compañero más desanimado tuviera tantas ganas de realizar una tarea en particular.

.

\-- Entonces yo le pregunté su nombre y dijo ‘Yuzuru Fushimi’ y fue la primera vez en todo el mes fue que me di cuenta que su nombre no tenía el Kanji de ‘princesa’ y yo creyendo que si lo tenía puedes creerlo Shinobu? Casi morí de vergüenza.

\-- ¿De verdad? No lo puedo creer, como si te hubiera engañado. 

Comentó su buen amigo, buen oyente de sus anécdotas sobre el príncipe, que aparentemente no era un príncipe. Shinobu mordió un sándwich de atún mientras negaba con la cabeza, ambos estaban en la hora del almuerzo antes de entrar a su siguiente clase en la facultad.

\-- No creo que haya querido engañarme, sabes, durante el primer encuentro pasaron muchas cosas y tal vez no fue su intención.

Midori apuñaló algunas papas con sus palillos antes de llevarlas a su boca. Aún así le parecía tan lejano ese primer encuentro al cual le siguieron muchos más y aún así en cada uno sucedían cosas. A veces Yuzuru le sonreía demasiado mientras pedía lo mismo de siempre como si Midori fuera a olvidarse alguna vez del famoso macchiato caramel. Otras veces Yuzuru deposita con demasiada lentitud en cambio en las manos de Midori ya que un par de veces las monedas habían escapado del agarre tembloroso de Midori logrando que Yuzuru lo tome con ambas manos al juntar las monedas extraviadas.

Otras veces Midori trataba de sacar conversación de algún tema mundano lo que varias veces lograba sacar la característica risa de Yuzuru. Que siempre tan formal le respondía con su cordialidad respectiva mientras sus dedos inquietos bailaban a un ritmo nervioso sobre el mostrador. 

Midori atesoraba cada minuto que pasaban juntos, eran muy especiales para el, pero llego al punto en donde no se sentía satisfecho con solo unos minutos al dia. Era tan codicioso por querer pasar más tiempo con su príncipe y aún así no sabía cómo debía preguntarle ya que ellos solo eran unos simples empleado y cliente. No podía evitar saborear el particular gusto de la derrota en su paladar, o tal vez eran las legumbres que metieron en su estofado.

\-- Deberias preguntarle si quiere ser tu amigo. Invitarlo a algún lado.

\-- ¡¿Como podría?! 

Shinobu sonrió mientras se tapaba los oídos, le dio una palmadita en el hombro, demostrando su apoyo y confianza.

\-- Eres determinado Midori si quieres algo solo te lo propones y lo consigues.

\-- Eso no es verdad.

\-- ¿Ah no? ¿Qué sucedió cuando te propusiste a encontrar un trabajo porque estabas cansado de atender la verdulería familiar?

\-- Bueno eso fue solo-

\-- ¿Qué sucedió cuando te propusiste superar esas clases de parkour con Chiaki para que este no te atosigara más con el ejercicio?

\-- Si 

\-- ¿Que sucedió hace dos días cuando estabas triste por no saber el nombre completo de tu principe y te propusiste a preguntárselo?

\-- No entiendo porque insistes tanto.

Por un minuto ambos quedaron en silencio, Midori dudó en mirar en dirección a Shinobu dado su repentino mutis, no se sorprendió al ver a este haciendo un puchero muy destacable.

\-- Es porque él te hace feliz y no hay nada de malo en codiciar más felicidad ¿sabes?

Midori puso sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y escondió el rostro en ellos, sabía que su amigo tenía razón, y que quería lo mejor para él pero simplemente no se sentía justo tomar demasiada felicidad.

\-- Si es buena la felicidad no se acaba, y lo que es mejor si él es bueno siempre puede crear más felicidad contigo en caso de que se acabe ¿no es eso lo mejor?

Suspiro de cansancio mientras Shinobu reía, el quedarse callado significaba que ya le daba la razón a su amigo, que le iba a proponer a yuzuru salir al día siguiente a hacer algo en su dia libre. Si Yuzuru podía obviamente y si no lo habia podían coordinar alguna otra fecha. 

\-- ¿Shinobu te estás comiendo mis zanahorias?

\-- ¡Mejoran la visión! Necesito la mejor visión para ser un buen ninja.

.

 

\-- ¿Cambio de turno?

Midori no podía procesar bien lo que estaba diciendo Hajime por teléfono esa noche.

\-- Así es, verás Koga no podrá cumplir su turno la noche de mañana porque tiene un recital importante y realmente necesito que alguien le cambie el horario y sólo puedes ser tú ya que mañana no tienes clases por la tarde ¿podrías hacerme este favor?

Midori dudo largamente, mañana seria el dia que invitaria a Yuzuru a pasar tiempo fuera del café, ya se había mentalizado de cada palabra que iba a decir. Estaba en una encrucijada, por otro lado su encargado Hajime había sido tan bueno con él desde siempre, siempre lo trato de manera amable y amigable. Yuzuru volvería al café de nuevo al dia siguiente, como todas las mañanas, podría retrasar su petición un día, no iba a matarlo. Y Hajime de verdad lo valía, tal vez hasta se gane un lugar en el cielo por ayudar a un ángel.

\-- No hay problema, cuenta conmigo

\-- Muchas gracias Takamine te lo agradezco tanto.

Midori tomó nota de su cambio de horario y decidió aprovechar la mañana siguiente para dormir. 

.

La peor decisión que tomó en su vida fue haberle cambiado el horario a Koga. Desde ese dia no ha vuelto a ver a Yuzuru ni una sola vez en dos semanas. No sabía porqué. ¿Encontró un café mejor?¿O el café que le preparó Koga no le gusto nada? ¿pensó que lo cambiaron de sucursal así que recorre cada establecimiento del país para encontrarlo?

Tantas posibilidades y ninguna respuesta. Para colmo no solo era que Yuzuru no daba señales de vida en el café sino que Koga sonreía de manera aterradora cada vez que llegaba, se acercaba a Midori y le hablaba de algo que parecía dar miedo así que Midori empezó a huir de Koga para que no lo asustara más. Todo era una absoluta tragedia. 

Y ya empezaba a preocupar a sus amigos, Chiaki hasta quiso llevarlo a pasear por las montañas para “despejarse”. Shinobu lo miraba de vez en vez con esos ojos que parecían querer abrazarlo cada segundo. Y hasta Hajime le preguntaba varias veces al día si se encontraba bien. Suspiro largamente mientras veía como faltaban cinco minutos para que terminase su turno. Cinco minutos para sentenciar que ya han pasado dos semanas sin ver a Yuzuru, ni escuchar su risa o su educado tono de voz. Sin ver como mueve grácilmente sus dedos cada vez que se despide. Sin contemplar el violeta de sus ojos que es la mezcla perfecta entre lila y magenta. 

Inhalo al pensar que tal vez no lo volvería a ver jamás porque tardó demasiado en darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de él. Cuando la palabra amor cruzó su mente y ni siquiera tuvo el tupé de hacerse el sorprendido, él ya lo sabia, Shinobu ya lo sabía y seguro hasta Hajime lo sabía. Contemplar que estas enamorado justo en el momento que cayó en cuenta que no lo volvería a ver era el punto exacto en donde la felicidad y la tristeza se tocaban. La melancolía siempre era triste.

Sintió su reloj de pulsera vibrar en su muñeca. La hora de cerrar había llegado. Volvió a cambiar turnos con Koga, pensando que eso rompería el hechizo que fue lanzado. Pero con el reloj pidiéndole que cierre el lugar y se vaya a casa no podía importarle menos la supuesta maldición que su mente cree que le lanzaron. Se acercó perezosamente a la puerta de vidrio preparado para dar vuelta el dichoso cartel. A un segundo de lograrlo la puerta fue abierta con tal fuerza que terminó cayendo en el piso.

\-- Oh Dios mío, lo siento tanto ¿está usted bien señor Takamine? 

Midori no pudo evitar sobresaltarse por la sorpresa, levantando la vista y encontrando al motivo de sus delirios mentales. Tan encantador como siempre aunque tenía el abrigo desarreglado y su rostro estaba contorsionado en una mueca de cansancio y preocupación. Y aun así era tan hermoso como el primer dia. Solo pudo desbordar, vacías cada lagrima que acumulo en dos semanas, la tranquilidad que le producía ver a Yuzuru era suficiente como para dejarlo sin restricciones.

\-- ¿Te dolió tanto? Lo siento much-

\-- No.

Yuzuru se detuvo a medio camino de tocarlo. Su expresión se veía triste y dolida. Como si pensara que no tendría que estar ahí en ese momento. Midori no quería que estuviera en ningún otro lugar.

\-- No me lastimaste, yo solo estoy tan feliz de verte que no puedo evitar llorar.

Midori esperaba una risa, tal vez una sonrisa seguido de un comentario simpático. Esperaba que Yuzuru trate de esconder su boca tras su mano. Lo que no esperaba fue el abrazo que le dio. Suspiro de tranquilidad y le devolvió el abrazo. 

Tal vez se abrazaron demasiado porque el reloj de midori volvió a sonar. Tuvieron que separarse de forma incómoda mientras Midori le pedía que lo esperara fuera que iría con él en cuanto terminara de cerrar todo.

Cuando se encontraron fuera del café Yuzuru se veia mas recompuesto, su abrigo estaba bien arreglado y su expresión era la misma que cada mañana, encantadoramente calmada. No importaba que el cielo nocturno fuera con quien tenía que compartir tal vista. Yuzuru se acercó a él y de manera calmada empezó a acomodar la bufanda que Midori enrollo torpemente alrededor de su cuello al salir.

\-- No me llamaste en estas dos semanas señor Takamine, incluso le había dejado mi numero a ese compañero de trabajo suyo, el que lo reemplazó en su turno.

\-- ¿Koga? Yo no hablo con él, da miedo.

Midori trato de comprender qué fue lo que pasó. Solo tenía que sumar dos más dos para darse cuenta que el motivo por el cual Koga lo buscaba era para darle un número de teléfono. Oh, se sentía tan tonto que trato de esconderse rápido tras su buzanda, lo malo fue que no logró llevar su bufanda hasta su cara sino que consiguió que Yuzuru le cubriera casi toda la mejilla izquierda. Este sonrió con dulzura mientras comenzaba a acariciar su pómulo con el pulgar.

\-- ¿Es así? Me disculpo, no tuve tiempo de dejarle el recado a tu encargado ya que iba con mucha prisa. 

Midori se recostó sobre el cálido tacto que sentía, comenzó a sentirse adormecido. Un alivio total ya que las últimas semanas fueron tan estresantes que apenas pudo dormir, ahora se encontraba tan relajado que no dudaba que podía dormirse solo por un par de caricias de Yuzuru.

\-- ¿A dónde fuiste?

\-- Tuve un viaje urgente, como mayordomo debo acompañar a la cabeza de la casa en todos sus viajes. Por eso no pude volver hasta hoy.

Asintió mientras empezaba a encorvarse para adelante, parecía que se iba a caer en el piso si no hubiera encontrado con el suave hombro de Yuzuru, olía como a fresas y magnolias. Midori creyó que podrían ser sus nuevos olores favoritos.

\-- ¿Te vas a ir de nuevo?

\-- Probablemente si.

\-- No es justo, yo también quiero estar contigo.

\-- Fufu~ puedes estar conmigo mientras este aquí y podemos hablar si me voy un poco lejos ¿Le parece bien señor Takamine?

\-- Alguien está siendo realmente codicioso.

\-- Esta bien codiciar la felicidad, y sobre todo esta bien codiciar felicidad contigo.

\-- Siempre creí me ibas a decir que me amabas entre gritos eufóricos, es mucho más calmado de lo que imagine.

\-- Es solo por hoy mi principe.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo mucho sueño pero espero que les haya gustado, cualquier error avisen, si leyeron hasta aca son muy buenas personas~


End file.
